The Hellsing Chronicles: UNITED WE STAND (revised edition) Book 2
by Dynamosaurus Rex
Summary: Rewrite of first fic/postmanga/book 2 . With Alucards return, an ancient evil has revealed itself with a plan to cast this world into chaos. In the process, it gathers other forces to its cause. In order to fight this growing darkness, Hellsing must gather together and join forces with two other mysterious organisations and forces to fight this growing threat. AXS ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: ****VIBRANIUM**

* * *

_**Authors note: **__Sorry for the long wait folks, i hope you all enjoy this first chapter to book 2. This update will be part of the huge birthday present to my sweetheart Jaiasha, in honour of her 19th birthday, KISS KISS MY LOVE, I hope you all enjoy and please dont forget to read the previous book if you have not to get up to speed with the current events._

_**Full summary: **__Set 4 years after the end of the manga. With Alucards return an ancient evil has revealed itself with a plan to cast this and other worlds into chaos. In the process, this evil is gathering others to his cause. In order to fight this growing darkness, Integra, Alucard and Seras must now gather their resources and join forces with two other mysterious organisations and forces to fight this ever growing threat to life in the universe. IN THIS STORY, ARMIES WILL CLASH, ENEMIES WILL RISE, FRIENDSHIPS AND ROMANCE WITHIN THE ALLIANCES WILL BE FORMED. ALL IN THE GREAT WAR CHRONICLES AGAINST AN EVIL OLDER AND MORE POWERFUL THAN ALUCARD._

_**Recap of events from the previous book : **__A darkness from the ancient world has returned and united the strengths of two of the most dangerous forces in the universe. The evil terrorist organisation HYDRA, lead by the Redskull. And the alien Transformer armies of the Decepticons lead by Megatron. Both groups of which have proven to be a force Hellsing alone cannot stand against. Summoned to Egypt, Integra is asked to rally the resources of her organisation and join forces with S.H.I.E.L.D. and its Avengers operatives. Aswell as the organisation of NEST and the Autobots of team prime. Aswell as another even more secret organisation whose true intentions and motives remain unclear. It is an uneasy alliance with members on all three sides disliking the other. Recently, during an attempt to apprhend a group of vampires associated with the enemy. Alucard and Seras engaged Megatron's chief scientist Shockwave and his monstrous pet Driller. Resulting in the escape of the suspects and Seras severely being injured during the conflict. After which it was revealed, both Megatron and Redskull have plans of their own to perform a coup. With plans to eliminate Alucard, the darkness known as Thenien, their enemies and each other to obtain the goal of domination and ivicerate any who dare stand in their way._

_**ENJOY FOLKS!**_

* * *

Alucard, along with Logan, Seras and the Autobots exited the transportation vortex. Alucard could have sworn if he were still human, he would have been nautious from the discomfort of the transportation. He looked to see they had arrived within a strange military like facility, or hanger room that was filled with all forms of strange, high-tech devices. He looked on curiously as he then noticed Optimus carry Seras in his hands. Alucard followed after him to make sure Seras was alright and to keep a watchful eye incase this was some sort of a trick. He watched as Optimus gently cradled Seras small frame in his massive mechanical hands and carried her off into a massive laboratory like setup. Alucard watched as Optimus moved towards another Autobot that was standing in the room. He was much shorter than Optimus and was coloured white and orange.

"Whats the situation Optimus". The Autobot spoke as his leader approached him.

"We have a patient in need of your expertise old friend". Optimus stated as he lifted up Seras in his hands and showed him to the Autobot.

The Autobot looked carefully at Seras for a long time as Optimus held her up to him. Before raising his eyebrows and staring at his leader.

"Optimus... Is she a-".

"Vampire, yes, but she is also an ally that was injured during a mission". Optimus stated to calm down the other Autobot.

"But... Optimus, my expertise are strictly Cybertronian and our biology. Ive only just started learning about human anatomy. How can you expect me to have expertise on dealing with a vampire patient, when the only things Ive known about their kind are from the myths and legends humanity has created about them". The medical Autobot insisted.

"Just think of vampires as human with just a little less liveliness in most areas of their bodies". The female Autobot, Arcee stated as she entered the room and chuckled to herself. "Isnt that right Count". Arcee asked as Alucard suddenly came into clear view of the Autobot medic.

"OPTIMUS!?, STAY BACK, ITS-". The medic stated as he configured from both his hands a pair of massive scalpal blades and prepared to attack Alucard, before the other Autobots held him back.

"Stand down Ratchet, Alucard is our guest and as of the alliance our current ally". Optimus stated as he held back the medics blades.

"Optimus, you cant be serious". The medic, Ratchet asked as he resheathed his blades back into his arms.

"You think your the only one whose having a hard time believing this load of bullshit". Logan stated as he entered the room and appeared.

"Oh, its you aswell". The Autobot Ratchet stated in a slightly annoyed voice upon seeing Logan.

"Listen, doc, not many of us are enthusiastic about this setup. But its happening none the less, so deal with it". Logan stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and gave a slight glance to Alucard who silently chuckled to himself.

"Collaborating with a being almost as sadistic as Megatron. Whose murdered millions of not just his own kind, but humanity aswell. And not out of necessity or purpose, but pleasure". Ratchet stated rather angrily as he stared at Alucard before turning his gaze back to Optimus. "Sometimes I wonder Optimus if we are ever truly doing the universe a favor by protecting this planet". Ratchet stated as he looked up at Optimus.

"Ratchet, while the current conditions of this alliance, may seem obscure, and the choice of whom we are allying ourselves with may seem unconventional. We nonetheless must abide by the rules the people of this planet have set for us". Optimus stated as Ratchet annoyedly sighed. "Besides, while it would be best for young Seras to recieve the medicinal care of human physicians who know far more about vampire biology. I fear even they will have no experience or knowledge of dealing with Cybertronian poison. Especially the type forged by the hand of Shockwave". Optimus ended.

"Shockwave!?". Ratchet stated with concern as his alien gaze returned to Seras.

"Yes, and I feel it would be better Seras recieved help from one who is as close to Shockwaves level of biological practice. Namely one of our own". Optimus ended as he handed Seras's body to Ratchet and he stared down at her unconscious form.

"Ill... see what I can do for her". The old medic stated as Optimus handed Seras over to him and he carefully carried her to a large laboratory table.

"Youd better take good care of my fledgling Robot. Or ill sate my hunger with whatever your kind runs on". Alucard said jokeatively as both Arcee and Ratchet angrily glared at him.

"Oh ill take care of her alright... leach". Ratchet muttered as he began work on Seras.

He first used his operation system in his wrists to perform a complete scan on Seras's body to determine what exactly Shockwave had shot her with. When the scan was completed, he uploaded it all into a large computer mainframe that showed Seras's biological, skeletal and genetic structures.

"Strange, from what ive been told, vampires with as strong a lineage as the counts, should be able to heal rather quickly from such a minor wound. What could Shockwave possibly have shot her with that could interfere with her immune healing system".

"It certainly isnt blessed silver, that much I know". Alucard interrupted Ratchet.

"I always believed silver worked against werewolves".

"It has multiple uses".

"Humph". Ratchet responded as he continued to run a vitals scan on Seras.

Before he suddenly detected the presence of a strange metal compound that appeared to be the cause of the problem and was concentrated where Seras took the hit from Shockwaves shot.

"Well, this explains why our guests immune system doesnt seem to be healing". Ratchet surmmized as Alucard, Logan, Arcee and Optimus curiously came forward to see. "Apparantly Shockwave shot her with a hefty dose of Cybertronianly weaponized Vibranium".

"Vibranium!?". Alucard asked.

"I know of that stuff". Logan interrupted. "Its a very rare, powerful alien metal mineral. Much like my Adamantium and our friends Cybertronium armour. It has the ability to absorb sound vibrations aswell as kinetic energy directed towards it. The energy it absorbs is stored within and the more energy it absorbs the tougher it becomes. Which explains why its so indestructible. In some cases it can even be used to dissolve other metals. Its also, partly radioactive, possesing a mutagen and has been known to possess mystical properties. Which is why I guess your girlfriends gone into a bit of a coma". He ended as everyone in the room stared at him.

"I was unaware Logan had actually gone ahead and learned something in physics Optimus. Theres hope for this world yet". Ratchet said sarcastically as even Alucard and Arcee chuckled.

"Hey, a friend of mine has a Shield made of this stuff that helped us defeat a undead dark elf once, so I had to learn the strengths and weaknesses of this stuff should anyone try to use it against me". Logan said as he lit a cigar and prepared to smoke it as Ratchet continued to examine the shot wound.

"It seems Shockwave also managed to potently enhance the Vibranium with leathal energon. Not to mention some further enhancements by dosing it in some form of CNA compound to stabilize the metal".

"Does he speak in smaller, less complicated words". Alucard muttered as Ratchet irritadly snarled under his breath.

"I find it very ironic that youve for so long Count, and in that amount of time, you didnt put your brain to practical use and fill it with knowledge, instead of squandering your existence being nothing more than a maruading, egotistical, self obsessed, son of a fragging-".

"RATCHET!". Arcee shouted to stop the medic.

"Well, atleast im not a cranky, cooped up old rust bucket thats propably going to be replaced by its next upgraded model any time soon". Alucard retorted. (OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH).

"Well, before that day comes, let me get a sample of vibranium from your precious bride, before my more advanced, upgraded model decides it would be in everyones best interest to simply terminate the both of you and not bother". Ratchet stated as he took a prod that he was going to use to extract the vibranium sample.

It was a small object compared to his size, but it was like a pole compared to normal human size. Ratchet moved the device over Seras and began to slowly move it downwards to extract the sample. Just as it was about to touch the wound, Seras eyes fluttered open and she suddenly caught sight of the massive orange and white coloured robot with this large prod. Her eyes went wide and she shot right up and began to scream.

"OH MY GOD ITS THE ANAL PROBE!". She screamed as she jumped up and took off like a shot. Screaming as she ran off the table and was about to move past Alucard. She screamed for him to help her, and in response he sighed before clonking her on the head and knocking her out again. She felt dizzy and saw barking black 6 eyed puppies and stars before she fell back to the ground. Alucard managed to catch her in his arms before she fell and held her bridal style as they all curiously looked to him.

"You know what they say, cure the disease by killing the patient". Alucard said as he amusedly sighed.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the globe of the planet. Deep within the jungles of Borneo, at the foot of a large mountain range. Stood the facility of a small mining operation that was still functioning. Atleast 400 men, women, children and the elderly were put to the labour of clearing away the rock and rumble of the massive deep cavern they were mining in. The size of the cavern was atleast 100 feet high, deep within the mountain. These people had been working in this mine for the past few years and were recruited from all the neighbouring villages. However, there were several things wrong about this mining operation. For one all of the workers, appeared partly dazed and cataconic, almost lifeless, like living zombies. They carried on their work without rest, relentless pushing themselves to mine the strange, glowing, blue coloured, diamond like minerals that the mine was flooded with. Another strange feature, was the machinery they were operating with. It was high tech and very advanced. After mining these stones, they transported them to a station where they were smelted into massive cubes that were basically the size of large cars. The people used massive fork lifts to stack hundreds of these cubes ontop of each other, deep within the cavern, creating a massive horde.

Suddenly one of the children that was carrying a nugget of the mineral collapsed in the line of the operation. Dizzy she was as she got back onto her feet. She looked around, wide eyed as she saw the other people working in the mine. She panicked and started to run away so she could escape. However, as she ran, high above their heads, in the ceiling, a pair of red eyes suddenly glowed brightly. A low pitched sound was heard that traveled directly to the little girls ears. She stopped dead in her tracks and stood still for several minutes, before a deep, sinister chuckle could be heard coming from the shaft of the massive cavern. The little girl, returned to her cataconic state and moved back to pick up the nugget she dropped to resume her task.

"Yes, continue my loyal minion, gather up more of my delicious Energon. Work yourselves to the bone if you must to sustain my power". The voice sounded as its source was revealed to be a massive Transformer, who hung himself upside down from the ceiling like a bat. He possesed a head with two large crests on each side, like ears that ran backwards, giving him a very batlike head. His arms were crossed over his chest aswell, to further influence his batlike posture. He watched with red glowing eyes over the operation, from his dark refuge.

"Your Energon, I do believe you mean my Energon, dear Mindwipe". A voice sounded as soon Starscream, accompanied by to other jet Decepticons appeared and entered the mouth of the cavern.

The Decepticon airiel commander entered into the operation and yet the workers in their state didnt take much notice of him. The Decepticon who had mounted himself on the sealing, leapt off and landed on the ground before Starscream and the others.

"Commander Starscream, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit". The Decepticon Mindwipe spoke.

"Lord Megatron is ordering a summit, all available Decepticon warriors are to gather and prepare themselves for war". Starscream replied.

"It is about time commander, I was beginning to wonder when we would fully lay claim to this planet and its people. Aswell as wipe the Autobots off the face of the milkyway".

"Indeed, though, Lord Megatron and I have a different task in mind for you Mindwipe. Mainly, concerning you dealing with this planets own master of darkness, Alucard". Starscream said sinisterly as Mindwipe chuckled.

"I was hoping when id get a chance for that Starscream. To finally see which one of the two of us is the true master of darkness in the universe. I look forward to that meeting Starscream". He stated enthusiastically.

"Indeed, though, on a... personal note, I have to issue you an ultimeatim Mindwipe. While Megatron would wish you to terminate Alucard and his cohorts. I am simply issueing you the order to simply beat him in combat, but leave him alive. You see, I have special plans for Alucard in the future. Plans that require his body to remain for the supply of fluids we need".

"Of what possible use could the lifeforce of a simple fleshy lifeform be to the Decepticons Starscream. Besides, I prefer Megatrons command to yours to simply eliminate Alucard, rather than keep him alive. Besides, leaving my victims still breathing is not how I operate".

"It is how you are to and WILL operate for this mission Mindwipe. Lets not forget, you still awnser to my command before Megatron. Remember, I could easily make Megatron aware of this personal mine of yours and the stash of Energon cubes youve been hording for yourself that could be used to share with the rest of the Decepticon cause".

"Tread lightly Starscream, remember, you also bought into a share of this mines Energon for yourself. And im sure Megatron would love to hear about those personal turbofox hunts you keep spoiling yourself with. And those unnecessary parties you keep throwing with all that wasted Energon you convert into wine". Mindwipe spitfully stated which made Starscream stutter.

"You would'nt dare!".

"Dont dare threaten me and my operations then Starscream". Mindwipe stated dangerously as Starscream grumbled.

"Very well then, but I ask of you to atleast keep Alucard alive long enough for me to take advantage of him and obtain what I desire".

"Ill see what I can do for you Starscream, but I expect extra compensation for doing exactly that".

"And youll have it Mindwipe, once the war is over ill give you full access and control of 5 more Energon sources on this planet".

"Agreed, now if you please, kindly leave my sanctum". Mindwipe stated as Starscream sneered before both he and his escorts turned to leave Mindwipe and his labourers to carry on their work.

Suddenly the lights began to blank out and darkness began to descend upon the mountain they were situated in. All lights and visibility ebbed away as the last light of day disappeared. The only light that remained were the glows of the Energon that was being mind. And Mindwipes large red glowing eyes as they were illuminated by the darkness of the night.

**_Let us see who is truly the king of darkness Alucard_**

* * *

_**Authors note: **__Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter folks. As you can see im really trying to put as much ideas and elements from both Marvel and the Transformers universes in this fic. Specifically Vibranium from Marvel. As Wolverine has stated its a highly indestructible and rare metal that has a number of uses, and from what ive seen also has some mystic properties to it. Since ive seen ghosts slain by Black Panther when he used vibranium blades, I figured if vibranium can repel ghosts, it can most certainly repel vampires even more effectively than silver, crosses or any other weaknesses vampires have had. Thus, that is why Seras and Alucard are more effected by it. And as for the Decepticon Mindwipe, i decided id use him as the perfect Decepticon rival for Alucard as he basically is the original master of darkness before Alucard ever became a vampire. So you can all look forward to that fight in future chapters. I HOPE YOU ALL REALLY ENJOYED THIS AND PLEASED DONT FORGET TO FAV OR REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : ****ALLY?**

_**Authors note: **__Well, heres chapter 2 folks hope you all enjoy and I get more reviews, ENJOY!_

* * *

It had been 2 hours since the sun set that evening in Cairo. Alucard sat up and was busy scrolling through the channels on the TV to find anything interesting to take his mind off his boredom. Seras was still sleeping as she was still recovering from her treatment the Autobots Medic had performed on her the previous evening. Ratchet had stated because traditional vibranium absorbed energy. This weaponized version, designed by Shockwave that had wounded and weakened Seras was created to absorb all forms of energy. Basically, in this case, plasma energy. The vibranium wound was at a slow pace draining Seras of her energy by drying up the lines of blood than ran through and sustained her. It was currently only crippling her but if left unattended would eventually drain her to death. However it was doing that at a very slow pace. Which gave them enough time to contact someone who could help them. The Autobots had then summoned one of Nick Fury's S.H.I.E.L.D. organisation physicians, named Bruce Banner who knew more about Vibranium and ways to treat its effects. The doctor was a skinny, scrawny looking man with very pale skin and a rather sad physique. Alucard could have almost gotton away with scaring the little duck, if it weren't for Logan and the other's insisting him to leave the room while the good doctor performed his work. Something about not wanting Banner to destroy thyeir base if his amusement pushed to far. So, he had politely been transported to their Cairo hotel apartment and forced to wait, till he was called upon. Though it had vastly unnerved him to be seperate from Seras while the aliens and humans hand their hands on her. Within half an hour though, Seras was suddenly transported via their portals, straight to their room. She had seemed, fine and unharmed and Alucard had scanned her and read her thoughts to determine if there was anything they may have done to her. But, both she and his search proved him wrong. They merely cured her and the doctor had to Alucards amusement given her advice to have atleast two bloodpacks and get into bed. Which she had happily done so. Alucard had stayed up and watched over her for as long as he could, before sleeping himself. He could sense that her body was still recovering from the energy drain and it was right that she needed nourishment and sleep to reenergise herself. He had checked her vitals again when he woke this evening and she was almost completely back to normal. Though still in a deep sleep and snoring like an elephant.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door and he reluctantly went to answer it. He was hoping it wasnt another one of those damned salesmen who were going around advertising their genuine Arabian carpets. However, when Alucard immediately opened the door, the annoyed look on his face melted away and was replaced with an amused grin. It was revealed that Logan was the one who had roused him from his chair and was standing infront of him with a rivaling grin that held a lit cigar in it.

"Is it possible I may come in". He asked as Alucard gesturedly moved to welcome his guest in.

Logan chuckled before he took Alucard offer and entered. The two "Gentleman" moved to seat themselves in the livingroom, sitting at opposite sides. Alucard watched as Logan sniffed the air and looked around the room.

"I take it the kids not fully awake yet?". He asked but recieved no response from Alucard.

"Ill take that as a yes, arent you gonna offer me a drink?". Logan asked amused as Alucard chuckled and got up from his seat and moved to the kitchen's fridge.

"Theres not much other than Transfussion blood, or if your interested... one of my favourite bottles of bloodwine". Alucard stated as he pulled out a bottle and offered it to Logan.

"No thanks, my best guess is the flavour will be a little bit too coppery for my taste. You sure you don't have anything stronger".

"Sorry, but no, my tastes are a bit more refined". Alucard said as he poured himself a glass and drank the contents.

"And so the aristocracy thrives". Logan stated sarcastically. "You busy tonight?".

"No, not as far as my master is concerned". Alucard stated as Integra had called and told him that shed be busy the evening. On what exactly, he had no idea.

"Good, want to go out and get a stronger drink". Logan suggested with a grin.

"Like what, whisky, beer, or rum. I couldnt drink such vulgar human beverages even if I wanted to, so no thanks". Alucard stated.

"I thought they said wine was something you couldnt drink aswell, but I quickly figured it out that all you need is a bit of blood in the drink to make it edible right". He stated as Alucard raised an eyebrow at his quick deduction. " If thats the case then all you need to do is bring a couple of bloodpacks with you and we can both get a stronger drink, better than that cheap wine youd been drinking".

"Even if thats the case, why should I ever ingest such drunk inspiring beverages. As I stated, my tastes are refined".

"That, or like all Asticrats, your just full of bullshit". He stated as Alucard eyed him.

"Lets face it count, your a pure stuck up, even in your pop culture persona. The whole dressing up in capes thing, along with your wine, all screams ass kisser and alot less down to earth. No wonder your so inclined to serve a woman. Cause lets face it, men like you, are'nt brave enough to indulge in the more hardcore jazz people are playing these days". Logan said as he took another puff from his cigar as Alucard raised an eyebrow at him.

"I detect a bit of reverse pshycology and a challenge in your words Wolverine". He stated with a glare.

"And what are you going to do if it was a challenge". Logan replied as Alucard chuckled at him.

"5 Minutes, wait downstairs". Alucard stated with a grin as Logan victoriously chuckled back at him and left the apartment.

5 Minutes later found Logan waiting downstairs and Alucard exiting the building, dressed in his usual attire to join him for the evening.

"You couldnt have dressed in something a little less outdated and more modern?". Logan asked.

"No, ive always had a taste to wear the classics". He said with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Logan simply shrugged his shoulders as the two began walking down the street.

It was at that moment when the two left, Seras then woke up. She miserably looked down the balcony of the apartment and watched her master leave without even inviting her. She grumbled as he told her through their mental link that he was simply going out to settle scores and that there was plenty of bloodpacks and channels on the TV with barrages of mindless cartoons to keep her busy. She huffed to herself and back at him as the two slowly disappeared even from her sight.

She sighed to herself and tried to take her mind off the frustration by simply admiring the sights of the night before her instead. It was a very hot and peaceful evening in Egypt. The sky was clear and the stars were out. The watch lights by the base of the pyramids of geaser eluminated the colossal wonders making them even more beautiful at night than they were during the day. However, though the sight was beautiful, Seras still felt very left out. Alucard was out with Logan, Integra was out doing God knows what. While she was stuck at the apartment all alone with nothing interesting to do.

Well, she still had the TV all to herself and some magazines left to enjoy.

Then, just as she was about to leave the balcony, she heard a rumbling sound coming from right beneath her at the foot of the hotel building. She found the source was coming from a blue motorcycle that was driving past the hotel. Seras used her vampiric eyesight and caught a glimpse of the motorcycles driver and could immediately tell that it was a hologram. She then realised the motorcycle must have been the female Autobot Arcee. Seras watched as the disguised alien sped off in a certain direction to an unknown location.

Curiosity gripping her, Seras used her abilities to fly down the building and stealthily follow Arcee to wherever the female Autobot was heading.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, at a lavish French restaurant where young couples went to enjoy romantic meals, music and dancing. There was one odd couple seated. Which comprised of a very unhappy 57 year old woman and a much younger man who looked to be half her age.

"Come now Integra you look dazzling even with the eyepatch". The young billionaire Tony Stark complimented Integra as she sat infront of him.

"I cant believe I allowed myself to let you talk me into this. The spar alone was ridiculous. Now im forced to endure this "date" as if I am some super model or a common prostitute". She stated rather annoyed as Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

"Honestly, I thought you'd enjoy the treatement I especially ordered for you. It does seem to have done you wonders". He stated as he looked up to Integra's unamused face.

Integra's face did appear to be much smoother and less wrinkled than usual. An obvious result of the spar treatment she was forced to endure the previous evening. The affect made her seem much younger than she currently was and to Tony made her look all the more attractive, even though she was older than him. Integra was however not that much attracted or amused by him. Though she sat across him in a gownlike dress. She still had a gun and sword on her holster in her coat that were mounted over the back of her chair as she sat down.

"So, when are you going to spike my drink and date rape me". She asked spitfully to Tony who grimaced at her question.

"Come now Integra, I may go to bed with alot of girls. But even I dont resort to such vulgar and distasteful, not to mention unfair forms of pleasure. Besides, im a phylanthropist and though I like dating older women I have no intention of getting you into bed with me because I just dont know who will be dominant in that situation". He stated as Integra annoyedly raised an eyebrow above her eyepatch at him.

"Phylanthropist you say?. You haven't even gentlemanly offered me a cigar for the evening".

"I thought it would be ungentlemanly of me to allow you to have a cigar on a night like this especially with your age and health at risk. Afterall your organisation wont run itself now will it?". He asked as she eyed him for a while.

"I have been building up an organisation that will run without me when I do die since I have no heir to take over the organisation after me".

"You dont have kids?"

"With a childish little draculina and an oversexual bloodcrazed vampire who needs children".

"Ok, but you should be happy to look 20 years younger with all the makeup and cream they put on your face. And how can you be so stuck up as to not enjoy a lobster dinner".

"Im not really fond of shellfish. And from your reputation as you said I would have thought you would invite Seras out to dinner".

"I would have if I wanted to end up with fang marks in my neck and ended up on a pike since Alucard I can tell already has eyes for her. And you looked like you needed it more, especially since I can tell just by looking at you, that you are a virgin. Aswell as from the way you dress and how many cigars ive seen you smoke I can immediatly tell that you are a stuckup Icequeen in desperate need of a good time. I can also tell that you dont spend any time to do things for yourself like go for a pedicure or a massage because you overexpend far too many hours working and worrying about your organisation. thats why I decided on taking you out for some real RnR to help you relax and destress, despite the obvious results this course of action was going to yield for me".

Integra swore that if Tony wasn't human the first thing she would have done was fill him full of bullets for the comments and insults he was giving her. But as she thought about it he was right. She hardly ever did anything for herself or did anything on her own and she was pushing herself too much as far as her work was concerned. However, she needed to perform the extra effort despite how exhausting it was on herself. Or how much she desired the opportunity for relaxation. It was actually nice for her for a change not to complain about any visible wrinkles on her face though.

Then, the musicians in the restaurant began to play a musical number to which all the folks in the joint jumped up to go and enjoy while Tony and Integra just continued to sit.

"I suppose you dont want to dance either". Tony asked as he sighed and Integra just stared at him unamused and annoyed. "I guess your just too stuck up to know how to dance then". He stated plainly as he took a bite from his lobster plate.

With that statement Integras rage towards Tony increased and her mind screamed at her to do the following. She stood up grabbed Tony out of his seat, away from his lobster plate and dragged him off to the dancing floor.

"Its time someone taught you a lesson young man". She said with anger and spirit as she suddenly began to lead Tony in an incredibly ferocious tango dance.

It was very uncharacteristic even for her. However, her rage towards Tony's arrogance had pushed her. This dance that even Tony was fearful of and wished to be released from was to demonstrate to all. That she was a proud woman who was not above your average means of entertainment. Or incapable of being a part of such enjoyment. Aswell as silently show that she would never be submissive to any challenge anyone or anything posed angainst her. Aswell as she would always be domineering over.

As young Tony Stark was so unfortunate to experience.

* * *

_**Authors note: **__Well, heres the second chapter to the new book folks. The next will be out as soon as I can get it out. Please dont forget to review and fav if you have not. TILL THEN FOLKS, BYE BYE!_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 : ****UNEXPECTED FRIENDSHIPS**

_**Authors note:** Hi folks, heres chapter 3 to the second book, im glad you all are enjoying this all so far. Please spread the word about my fics and please review and fav if you have not as I really appreciate all of that. ENJOY THE NEW UPDATE FOLKS!_

* * *

On a small dark street, a young man was busy trying to start the motor of his car which appeared to be broken down. As he tried, a young woman sat in the passengers seat and waited patiently as her boyfriend tried his best to start their car. Suddenly, he heard the rumbling sound of vehicles approaching. He and the girl looked on to see a pair of black cars approach them. He watched as they stopped before him and the doors of the vehicles opened. Out of the cars stepped out a group of tall, muscular African men who all grinned and laughed at both the man and the women who was still seated in the vehicle.

"Hello there". One of them called out as the boy stared on frantically.

He was a very large, balled, muscular, man covered in tatoos and made the move to approach them. "Need some help tourist". The large man asked with a grin as the rest of his men moved with him.

"Uh, no thanks, ive already called the police and they'll be here in a couple of minutes, so theres no need for assistance gentlemen". The boy frantically spoke as the men still made their approach.

"Are you sure you dont need any help, plenty of my boys here know alot about cars. Better than the cops do, aint that right boys?". He spoke to his men as they all laughed in response. "Why dont you let us handle that their vehicle and take you and yo girl out for a night on the town". He asked with a smirk.

"Uh, no thanks, I dont have much cash on me right now". The boy waved.

"His talking bull!". One of them stated. "Yeah, tourists like them almost always have a good American express card whenever they come out here, right buddy". Another asked. "Yeah, thats right, and you know something else. Its best tourists have passports when coming around in these neighbourhoods. Dont wanna be mistaken for terrorists hey".

"Yeah, and it would be very protective of ourselves if we simply check yo passports. Namely all the green you have on you aswell as your american express, if you please". One of them stated with a very evil grin as he extended his arm towards the boy.

"Uh, I dont have much cash on me and my American express is back at the hotel". He desperately stated.

Suddenly he heard his girlfriend scream and looked to see one of them had reached his car and smashed its door open to seize hold of her. He frantically tried to move to reach and help her, but another one of the men stepped infront of him, holding a long chain whip that he began swinging about.

"Look, uh gentleman, if its cash you guys want, im more than happy to give you what I have right now and give you my banking account number to get more, but please, just-". Was all he could plead before the thug swung his chain whip at him and forced him to the ground.

He tried to get up but was suddenly slammed down on his back by another man. He then heard the sound of his girlfriend screaming as more started to encircle her.

"Interesting offer bro, but well take everything else you got in the meantime". The thug stated as he lifted his arm up and twirled the chains about, preparing to bring them down on his head.

However, before the whip could touch him, the sound of a motorcycle engine was heard as suddenly a blue motorcycle flew over the gangsters heads and landed infront of them. With a blue leather coated female looking individual apparantly driving it.

"Wow, I like a woman in leather". One of them stated, noticing the female looking driver.

"Nice set a wheels, make a good price on ebay". Another stated as all the men laughed and began moving towards the two wheeled vehicle, preparing to encircle and attack its driver.

Suddenly, the motorcycle configured a pair of blaster like weapons at its sides and quickly fired them. The shots did not hit the gangsters but instead their vehicles that quickly set alight. As their cars exploded, most of the gangsters were quickly scared off while 4 of them remained. The one that was holding the chain whip in hand, charged flying the weapon about him. While another pulled out a pistol in his pocket and fired it at the driver. The shots for some reason simply passed through the driver as if she weren't real. The charging gangster was then suddenly sent flying went the motorcycle charged at him and made him collapse against the wall. The other gangsters then charged straight at the vehicle, swinging their whips and crowbars at the driver aswell as firing their handguns at the vehicle. But the motorcycles armour plating was tougher than most metals and it simply drove to shove each of them as they approached it. Suddenly recovering the first gangster to be bashed against the wall came too and noticed the girl they were ganging up on running off and heading into an alleyway. With her boyfriend still lying on the ground and his partners distracting the motorcycle driver, he ceased his opportunity and ran after her into the alleyway. She kept on running until she suddenly reached a deadend. She tried to turn around but suddenly, there he was standing before her with a sick grin on his face. She backed up trying to keep as great a distance away from him as possible. However, when her back collided with the bricks of the wall, the gangster rushed towards her. She tried to scream but stopped when his hands landed with a loud thomp on both sides of her head. She looked at him as he sickly smiled back at her.

"Hows about a kiss darling". He stated as he moved closer towards her, pressing his body against hers.

"No... please". She desperately pleaded as she felt his weight on her.

However, no cries of mercy were going to stop him from getting what he wanted. He thought as he moved to unhook the buckle of his belt. Suddenly, however, a long strong, gloved hand phased through the wall infront of him and grabbed him by the face. He looked completely stunned as a feminine face phased its way throught the wall aswell and smiled childishly at him.

"When a lady says no, they mean no". Seras stated as she giggled before she opened her black glowing eyes and shrieked a terrible wail at the gangster in her grip. Showing him a wide open mouth filled with large, sharp teeth.

A loud scream was heard as the girl came running out of the alleyway unharmed. Her boyfriend, regaining consciousness appeared to take hold of her and help her. However, he suddenly caught sight of something within the alleyway, which shocked him

"Sta-stay back, Barbara, Run!". He shouted as he ran carrying his girlfriend with him into the night streets, just as Arcee in her vehicle form had scared off the remaining gangsters.

In her vehicle form she questionably watched the alleyway the girl had so frantically run out of. Waiting patiently to see the source of what frightened them. After a long while, the gangster that had chased the girl down the alley came running out, screaming at the top of his lungs. Arcee waited patiently to make sure there were no other humans about before she transformed and configured 2 alien pistols out of her arms and pointed them at the entrance of the alleyway.

"Come out now whoever you are or I will force you out!" She shouted aiming her weapons at the alley.

After a while, Seras immediatly raised her hands into the air and stepped out very childishly with a kiddy expression on her face.

"I surrender, take me to your leader". She stated kiddishly, making Arcee arch a mechanical eyebrow.

"Sorry but Optimus is busy". Arcee stated with a almost annoyed sigh as she configured her weapons back into her arms and transformed back into her vehicle form, with her hologram driver appearing on top of her as part of her disguise.

"I would have thought on a night like this you and the other vampire might have gone hunting or something". She stated while still in her vehicle mode.

"Well, actually my master aren't allowed to hunt, especially since our master supplies us with all the blood we need". She stated.

"Good for you". Arcee stated as she started her engine and prepared to drive off.

"So, what were you doing here". Seras asked, stoping Arcee literally in her tracks.

"Cleaning up this city, something the authorities of your planet seem to be turning a blind optic to". She stated with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Well... uh... thankyou, we the people of Earth appreciate your benevolent concern". Seras sincerely stated as she giggled.

"Whatever". Arcee stated before turning and driving off.

"Wait!, wait!, I really mean it, thankyou". Seras stated once again stopping Arcee in her tracks. " I really really do mean it Ar, uh Arcee right. Anyway, I used to be a police officer and my main goal was to really bring justice to this world and help, out, you know, make a difference you know". She stated as Arcee drove herself backwards to stand next to Seras.

"Alot of good that did". Arcee stated spitefully to Seras.

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean". Seras asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It means what it means kid". Arcee replied.

"Excuse me, but have I done something to offend you in anyway". Seras asked angrily.

"Im not the one who lives out her existence like a parasite". Arcee bluntly stated.

"Oh I see, well im not the one who lives on motoroil gas engine". Seras stated as Arcee simply ended their "conversation" and drove off.

"And to think I was trying to be nice and welcoming, especially since were gonna be working together I guess". Seras mumbled as she began walking off rather upset.

As she walked on, Arcee stopped and looked back to Seras through her rear view mirror and watched as the sad Draculina strolled about. Obviously upset with the way their conversation had ended.

"Primus help me". She stated with a sigh as she reversed herself back towards Seras.

"Energon". She stated as she stopped right next to Seras.

"Excuse me?". She asked confused.

"Energon, I live on a substance called Energon, not oil". She stated.

"Oh". Seras replied.

An eary silence followed between the two individuals, before Arcee sighed and activated her disguise systems. Her hologram driver quickly melted away to reveal an empty, available seat.

"Want a ride". Arcee offered as Seras's eyes sparked and she almost jumped up for joy.

"Theres a spare helmet on side if you want kid". Arcee stated as Seras eagerly mounted herself upon her.

"Im not really a kid you know, ive been a vampire for more than 30 years you know". Seras stated as she placed the helmet on her noggin.

"Sure kid". Arcee stated sarcastically as Seras huffed.

"Well, how old are you". Seras asked as she grabbed hold of Arcees handles.

"In Earth years". She asked as her engine started.

"Yep".

"8000".

"...Oh". Seras stated as Arcee's engine started and they drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile Alucard and Logan arrived at the bar where they planned to share a drink. It stood near the outskirts of the city and seemed very much like a western bar. It didnt seem as extravigant as Alucard had expected it to have been. Possesing only a few welcome and advertisemental signs. Following Logan inside, Alucard was surprised to find it not as full as he had expected. The only ones in the bar were the barman, the barmaid, an old man and woman and only 3 other men who were either drinking or sleeping due to passing out from their beverage. The scent that filled the air around was for some reason a sweet aroma and the radio within the bar played a rather soothing symphany of Beethoven if Alucard wasnt mistaken. All in all the feel and the atmosphere was much more comforting than Alucard could have expected from a usual bar.

"I enjoy having drinks in places that arent crowded and are quiet". Logan stated, snapping Alucard from his thoughts.

For some reason Alucard had to agree with him on that statement. He never really did like the attention he recieved from all the young insulting biker punks or the bar whores that one would usually find in these types of establishments. Nor did he ever enjoy the loud music they played in clubs. He and Logan both moved to take a seat at one of the tables and ordered 2 cups of whiskey though Alucard was still a bit against it. He much rather preferred his bloodwine to any other alcoholic beverage humans made nowadays. As they seated themselves down, Logan took out one of his cigars and lit it.

"I hope im not bothering you, I mean you vampires are basically immune to cancer you dont have a problem with passive smoking do you". He asked in a friendly manner, to which Alucard chuckled. "So I read that you fought against the Ottomans in the 15th century Alucard". Wolverine said as he took a puff from his cigar.

"Yes, unfortunately the world now has access to my entire human history so I dont have that much privacy of my personal history anymore". Alucard stated amusedly.

"Well thats what happens when you go ahead and impale people. Even if it did keep them Ottomans at bay from conquering Europe. Fought in any other wars?". Logan asked.

"Yes, I played a little bit with a few of Adolf Hitlers men during the second world war and as a result some of them survived and came for revenge during the battle that took place in London decades ago".

"Ah yes, the classified Millenium incident".

"Yep, so what wars have you fought in".

"Well my memory is a bit foggy but I do remember fighting in the American revolution not to mention World War 1 and 2. Aswell as the war in Vietnam, not to mention a few others which im not at liberty to say right now". He said, sparking Alucards interest.

"Seems you have just as much of a taste for battle and blood as I do". Alucard stated as their drinks arrived. Logan took his glass and quickly guzzled the beverage down while Alucard left his out.

"Not exactly, most of the time I just fought simply to serve my country and its people".

"Like a good American citizen". Alucard stated with amusement.

"Yep, anything else you want to ask".

"Yes, simply purturning to exactly what are you Wolverine. When I first met you, I thought you were some new kind of Iscariot regenerator. However, your healing abilities appear to be far more advanced than that of the regenerators ive fought. That and also the claws extending from your fists and the strange density in your bones are clear giveaways that you are not a regenerator. Aswell as almost certainly not a vampire or any type of werewolf ive ever come across. So what exactly are you?". Alucard asked as he reluctantly took the glass of whiskey in his hand and drank its contents down, despite the vulgar taste that was left in his mouth.

"Im a mutant". Logan stated as Alucard arched an eyebrow at him.

"So your a freak?". Alucard asked almost amusedly and in response Logan simply chuckled at him.

"Thats what humans say or deem my kind. Basically Mutants like myself are a new breed of humans that have been born with special abilities that you usually see in superheroes. Its mostly caused by a mutant gene in our DNA that develops our abilities as we grow. Our abilities range from all different sorts of powers, sometimes natural, and other times extremely supernatural. Some mutants have powers that allow them to read peoples minds and control and move objects without touching them. Then there are others amongst us whose powers are even more mysterious. My abilities are that I am able to extend claws from my fist which I really enjoy impaling people with". Logan simply emphasized by extending said claws infront of Alucard. Earning a complimentary cowboy whistle from the vampire.

"Another talent I possess is regeneration. Its one of the things that has kept me alive for so long and one of the main reasons I simply cant die". He said as he resheathed his claws back into his body.

"So what are you mutants. Some experiments humans created or a naturally occuring species?".

"Most likely naturally occuring because a few mutants like myself were born long before human scientific technology evolved. Although I did go through some scientific experiment for a project called weapon X in which a metal alloy called adamantium was inserted over my entire exoskeleton which explains my dense skeletal structure which you asked".

"Adamantium?". Alucard asked as Logan had peaked his interest with the unknown metals name.

"Adimantium is one of the most powerful metals on the planet. Almost as unbreakable as that Vibranium stuff that Decepticon shot Seras with. Harder than diamonds and all other known metals and as such because it covers my entire skeleton im basically indestructible".

"Is that so". Alucard said with his crimson eyes glowing and fangs lenghtening. "Care to prove that theory". He stated hinting at a rather sinister idea for an activity between the two of them.

"Not in the mood for it tonight Dracula maybe another time. But lets indulge you with a different form of battle". Logan stated as he gave a signal to the bartender who noticed and nodded at his signal.

The barmaid soon came walking towards the both of them. Carrying on the tray she brought with her, 2 massive glasses of beer. Alucard immediately sighed to himself and understood what Logan meant and distastefully looked on as Logan continued to grin.

"You must be joking."

"Only a man can drink a beer, aswell as stomach the next 20 rounds of this sized jugg. Its the perfect way to even the score between us, no one gets hurt and we both walk away unharmed. So, are you ready Count, or are you just one of those sparkly ass fairytale freaks from Twilight instead of the coldhearted badass asshole ive people say you are".

"_**You just had to say the T word didnt you**_". Alucard vastly annoyed at Logan for bringing up that abomination of a movie.

In response, Logan triumphantly grinned as Alucard was forced to swallow his pride and indulge Logan in this sick game. If the opportunity ever arised, hed Impale Logan for putting him through this, straight up his anus and out his mouth. He thought as they both took their own cup of beer and began drinking it down straight to the bottom. The moment it was finished, Logan gave word to the barmaid to bring the next round for both men as he burped and Alucard gentlemanly whiped his mouth and sighed as he waited for the next round.

And so the great drunken wars began...

* * *

Elsewhere, deep within the Egyptian desert, inside a ancient, unexplored Egyptian temple. Redskull, Madame Viper and Grim Reaper accompanied by a few HYDRA soldiers walked their way through the catacombs of the ancient structure. Passing through many halls and seeing a entire encyclopedia's worth of Heiroglyphics enscribed upon the walls they passed. Eventually, the group stopped infront of one such wall and while holding a lit torch in hand Redskull turned to his subordinates.

"Reaper, did you bring that jar of oil Thenien gave us". Redskull asked his subordinate who held up the large Egyptian cylinder in response.

"What exactly could us being in this dusty old squaller have anything to do with that jar master". Madame Viper asked as Redskull simply grinned at her.

"Just checking the sources for what the jars contents.". He said as he looked to the Heiroglyphics that were enscribed before him.

Curiously, Madame Viper stepped forward to stand beside her master and try to read what the ancient Egyptian text was saying before them.

"And what does our source say master?". She asked.

"It states this". He started as he placed his hand upon one Heiroglyphic symbol that was in the shape of a large shadowy looking being with a dog like head and armed with an Egyptian curved blade. "Long ago, Set, the Egyptian God of night and evil unleashed his minions upon the land. None of the great Pharoahs armies could stop these powerful monsters as they brought terror to all. Eventually, the great Pharaoh called upon a great power that imprisoned the minions forever within a single canobic jar where they would remain for all eternity. Until the day their dark master or one invoking his power comes forth to set them free". Redskull ended as both Madame Viper and Grim Reaper looked on to him and then turned their heads to the jar currently in Grim Reapers possesion.

"Even if that fairytale is true master... how exactly are we suppose to free these so called demons Thenien has so graciously given us". Viper asked turning to Redskull, who in response turned to face her with a piece of Egyptian manuscript writing in his hand.

"Thenien especially gave me this for both creation and control of such beings". He stated as he moved toward Grim Reaper.

"Open it". He commanded.

Obeying his masters commands, Grim Reaper opened and emptied the entire contents of the Egyptian cylinder upon the ground. The black tar-like oil blanketed the creamy coloured sand they stood on. Stepping back to avoid contact with the ooze, Redskull and his group watched as the oil spread accross the ground before them.

"Dont disappoint me". He stated as he held the ancient manuscript page in hand and looked down at the oil.

He then began chanting an ancient Egyptian spell that was written upon the manuscript. As he continued to chant the same phrase over and over again. The black coloured ooze began to bubble and boil aswell as shift about before them. The winds entered the ancient ruins tunnels and blew about them. The Earth and sand they stood upon also began to strangely shake and tremble underneath their feet at what was taking place before them. As the chanting continued, Grim Reaper, Madame Viper and the other HYDRA soldiers looked on as suddenly solid mounds of the oil began to sprout from the ooze. Three large shapeless mounds began to spew up from the ground and started foming large humaniod like shapes. They grew and grew till they were much larger in size than any one of them. Also starting to sprout both limbs and fabric clothing about them aswell as Golden plated armour. Redskull continued to chant until eventually 3 large, armed shadowy beings stood before him and 3 pairs of blue glowing eyes stared at them all.

"How interesting".

* * *

_**Authors note: **__Well, I hope you all have enjoyed this update. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Just so you all know, im planning on shortening the character interaction and development scenes that were in the original to make room for more action so fans might not get bored during the long conversations. Ill integrate the skipped interactions in future chapters. Also, if any of you have watched Samurai Jack can you pick up the reference ive made to one of the series episodes in this chapter as it might encourage me to update sooner folks. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO FAV AND REVIEW THIS FIC IF YOU HAVE NOT FOLKS AND THANK YOU!_


End file.
